


Indivisible: Thorani's Lessons on Womanhood!

by InerrantErotica



Category: Indivisible
Genre: Bukkake, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: I'm not sure if there's enough material to work with in a full-length story about Indivisible so I experimented a bit and wrote out a short tweetfic. I've never written in that format before but I believe strongly in the ability of creative constraints to create new and interesting work!So, yeah, copied here in entirety is the 44-tweet-long story featuring Ajna and Thorani.I hope you enjoy it!Original: https://twitter.com/InerrantErotica/status/1182636191067377667





	Indivisible: Thorani's Lessons on Womanhood!

Ajna's Inner Palace was a place of floating islands amid a vast universe, filled with mysterious structures conjured from the ether and populated by her incantations

Ironically, this was the only place where she could get some privacy from them... and them from each other.

Thorani made herself comfortable on one of the highest floating islands within Ajna's mind, pouring out a little pond from her hair so that she could go for a soak at her leisure. It was a little out of the way so she did not often receive visitors.

"Hngh... hup!" CLANG!

The Deva smiled as she heard that telltale Axe smashing into the side of her little island. She swam over to the edge of her woman-made lake and laid her arms flat across the edge, awaiting Ajna's cute little face.

With a bit of exertion, the girl climbed up onto the island.

"Ajna, luksao! So glad to see you, cutie!"

The Deva stiffened her back and splashed the water into little hearts that rose and fell around her. Ajna couldn't help but notice how much her breasts bounced from such a small gesture...

"Oh, uh, hi!" Ajna nervously smiled.

The younger woman made her way over to the little pond and sat down on the grass next to the Deva.

"What can I do for you, darling?" Thorani cooed, swirling around and leaning her back upon the water's edge.

"Well... Mm. This is kind of embarrassing." Ajna admitted.

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to somebody about this sort of thing for a while..." The young warrior muttered, "But Razmi's way too gross, Qadira's has the same problem, and-"

"Oh pleeease, luksao!" Thorani haughtily laughed, "Just tell me! You can trust me..."

Ajna huffed and looked away, "W-well..."

The Deva smiled expectantly.

Ajna shut her eyes and spat out, "I... want you to teach me how to be more... uh, womanly!" She hoped no one else had heard her...

"Oooh, of course!" Thorani clapped her hands, "That's so precious!"

Thorani sprang from the water and embraced Ajna in a tight and maternal hug, squeezing the poor girl in her ample cleavage.

"Mmpfh!"

"I'll do you one better, cutie." The Deva cooed, "I'll make a woman out of you!"

"H-hhnh?"

The other woman beamed a wide smile.

"Wait!" Ajna pulled herself away, "How come I can touch you in here!?"

"I'm a Deva, sweetie." Thorani replied, "We don't abide by the normal rules, ohooho! Case in point..."

The woman stood from the serene waters, reached down to her robes and pulled them aside...

Revealing a long and smooth... thing hanging between her thighs! A boy's thing! A... man's thing!? A... cock?

"AH!" Ajna blushed and covered her face while the Deva laughed and laughed.

"Still think me so womanly, luksao?" The Deva giggled.

Ajna spread her fingers across her face, eyeing the mighty member through the gap, "H-how do you act so... womanly with something like that!?"

"Womanhood is a state of mind, dearie." Thorani explained, "Ajna, you're much too- well, fierce! Feisty! You need to be... demure!"

"Demure?" Ajna repeated.

"Receptive!" Thorani clarified, "Like water, luksao... water fills all voids. It flows to the path of least resistance. It accepts anything that falls into its embrace. Like water, you must be."

The girl couldn't take her eyes off the Deva's cock..

Thorani approached closer, leaving the water behind and standing before Ajna as she sat on the grass.

"You must be accepting... Do you trust me?"

Ajna nodded.

"Will you receive me then?"

Ajna nodded.

"Then envelop me like the ocean, luksao!"

Ajna nodded with determination. If this is what it took!

The girl closed her eyes and opened her mouth, amid the blush coming across even through her brown complexion.

A graceful hand stroked her hair, petting her... as Thorani angled her cock with the other...

That long dark member rubbed against her lips. Ajna, eager to prove herself 'accepting', spread her lips further.

The Deva guided Ajna's head down, sighing happily as the girl's mouth enveloped her sensitive cockhead. Her tongue rolled along the underside most pleasingly!

"Oh, very good!" Thorani congratulated, "Very accepting, mm!"

Ajna looked up, blinking innocently as she bobbed back and forth on the woman's length.

"You know it's been centuries for me?"

"Mph?"

"Do you know what'll happens if we keep going?"

"Hnph? Nm nnh!"

The girl just looked so cute sucking her cock like this! Thorani could barely restrain herself from just grabbing Ajna and letting loose on the poor girl!

"Bringing your lover to the height of pleasure is... well, the height of womanhood!" Thorani gleefully exclaimed!

If that was the case... then Ajna was all the more determined to prove herself! She pushed herself forward, filling her throat. With a fire of determination in her eyes, the girl threw her head back and forth, wet slurps and sucks filling the tranquil air with debauchery.

"Ooh.." Thorani's eyes widened, "Ooooh, luksao!"

This was... a bit unexpected! Ajna made up for her inexperience with enthusiasm! Looking down at that cute warrior's face was a grave mistake for the Deva.

She felt a powerful explosive force building up in her loins...

"Ooh!" Thorani bit her lip as her eyes went crossed, "I'm-"

"Mm?" Ajna blinked as the cock in her mouth started to throb and thrash, fighting her lips' embrace as it surged with some kind of newfound power...

Thorani balled a handful of Ajna's hair in her fist and moaned.

White hot cum exploded into the girl's mouth, pounding the back of her slender throat and laying thick across her waiting tongue.

"OOH, YES!" Thorani cried out, her graceful womanly figure shuttering as she emptied herself, body and soul.

Ajna pulled away in a shock.

She wasn't sure what had happened... she instinctively wanted to get a look at it. So just as Thorani's cock left her warm mouth, Ajna narrowed her eyes at its tip, where a little bud of white welled... and then shot out straight at her!

"Ah!" She closed her eyes shut.

Streak after streak of hot cum painted Ajna's face, long after her lips had parted from Thorani's still-spurting cock. The Deva was helplessly moaning as she heaped thick globs of spunk onto the petite warrior's face.

'Right!' Ajna thought, 'Accepting! Gotta receive it!'

She brought her hands to her face like a supplicant. Palms up to catch every last drop of hot Deva spunk that might escape.

The thick white stuff collected into her hands until finally... at last, Thorani's orgasm relented and she was left utterly drained.

"Oohh, my."

"Nnnnnn..." Ajna's eyes were shut, her lips sealed, and her hands fixed in their position to catch whatever might still slide down her chin and fall to the floor.

Thorani looked down and giggled, "Oh, luksao, you're positively... glowing! Ah, let me help you."

She daintily bent down and wiped away the considerable mass of semen that was obstructing the girl's vision, "Is that better?"

Ajna looked up, eyes gleaming, and nodded.

"You did so very good, my darling!" Thorani clapped close to her cheek. 

Ajna's mouth went very small.

'I... gotta accept it all!' Ajna reminded herself.

She threw her head back and used her hands like a funnel, pouring that copious cum down her throat. Once that was done, she clasped her ears and slid her hands forward, pushing Thorani's spunk like a wave towards her mouth.

"Oohoho, my!" Thorani giggled.

Such... gluttony! The Deva laughed in delight, stroking herself at the sight. Of course, being the exceptional being that she was, Thorani was still hard.

"That was..." Ajna thought for a moment, "Weird!"

The Deva closed her eyes and smiled.

The older woman threw her hands around Ajna and embraced her again, "Oh, sweetie, you did wonderful!"

The girl could barely breath under those mighty melons...

When she managed to pry herself off of the Deva, Ajna scratched her cheek, "Um... I'm not sure how that helped."

"You're not!?" Thorani slapped her own cheeks in mock exasperation, "Well then we just have to try something more... immersive!"

"Right!" Ajna tightened her fist in determination.

"Take your shorts off, sweetie." The Deva said with a perfectly angelic and innocent smile.

"Now bend over." Thorani nodded approvingly, "Hands and knees, sweetie- you're going to want a lot of stability for this!"

The Deva threw over Ajna's skirt and examined her behind, finding it just as cute and slappable as she imagined! "Heeee."

She stretched Ajna's cheeks, examining the wetness of her tight little pussy.

"Okay, luksao." Thorani chirped, "I'm going to make you a woman proper now. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Ajna clutched at the grass beneath her and grit her teeth, prepared to face any trial!

Thorani thrust her hips forward, until her graceful womanly hips met Ajna's youthful bubble butt. "Ahh!" They cried out in unison.

The girl was... so tight! Yet a warrior she remained, undaunted by any physical difficulty Thorani's girth and size might have posed.

Gripping Ajna's hips fiercely, Thorani pumped away at the girl's tight snatch. So wet she was! The Deva was in utter delight.

"W-whoa." Ajna blinked. It felt... really good. She was already a bit enthralled from that... explosive orgasm earlier but this was- this was great!

"Oh, my darling." Thorani cooed, "You're... becoming such a fine woman!"

"Y-yeah!" Ajna grit her teeth and SLAMMED her butt backwards, sending ripples jiggling across her butt.

"Ooh!" The Deva let out, "You... naughty girl!"

With a grin, Thorani returned the forceful fuck with a powerful thrust of her own! She bottomed out the girl, forcing out an anguished and pleasured, "AaahhH!" from Ajna's mouth.

The girl fell forward, so the Deva leaned into it- mounting her in a deep mating press.

Thorani went all out on the girl's little pink pussy, slamming it relentlessly.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Ajna went.

"Hm, Mm, Nn, Hm!" Thorani answered.

The Deva was close to cumming again... but so was Ajna. She had no clue what this sensation building up in her body was...

"Unnnhh" Ajna's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"That's it." Thorani moaned, "Let it all out."

Ajna dragged her fingers through the grass as her pussy began to clench and grip at the Deva's long dark cock. The girl was milking her, squeezing Thorani's thick cock!

The Deva let out a deep moan and came again, flooding the girl's pussy with her hot spunk. Ajna cried out, eyes going crossed... and as her own orgasm came on, a bright beam of light shot out of her forehead and she was wreathed in blue energy! "AAAHHHH!"

"O-oh my."

In the middle of her own orgasm, Ajna transformed into her white-haired, blue-skinned goddess form. Out from just over her pussy (still thoroughly stuffed by the Deva), she grew a modest cock of her own, pinned to the ground and pointing towards her own feet.

Ajna continued to helplessly cum, from both her feminine and masculine parts. She squeezed and soaked Thorani's cock while spurting jets of hot cum across the gentle grass behind them.

Until at last... her pleasure receded and she assumed her human form once more.

Thorani and Ajna lay in the grass for a long time, sighing and happily panting in one another's embrace. After awhile, the Deva's cock slipped free and the girl's pussy started dribbling cum out to add to the mess they had already made...

The Deva rolled over and sighed.

"W-what happened there?" Ajna asked, rolling over as well and rubbing her head, "Did I... uh- oh no! That wasn't... womanly at all!"

Thorani giggled, "Oh, luksao. You were perfect. You've freely embraced the wonders of your own body. That is what it means to be a woman..."

"H-heh, well o-okay then!" Ajna closed her eyes and laughed, "That.. felt really good, Thorani. Thanks!"

"That was really weird." Razmi observed, revealing that she had been watching the whole time from a 'splash-safe' distance, "-and totally hot."

"Do it again, Ajna."


End file.
